User blog:FanCy/Wikians as Silence of the Babes Characters
I formally introduce you to Hannibal Or as one may call it, much appropiately, Silence of the Babes Okay..moving on..I guess. Let me introduce you to the dashing Dr. Hannibal Lecter Reasonably, I condemn Degrassi Fan(Cam) to the role of Dr. Hannibal. As the only active admin, Cam rules this bitch. Hannibal, obviously is the cannibal to those who aren't familiar with the series of Hannibal. Someone gets in Hannibal's way..that bitch becomes an entrée, trolls..be trolls..Cam bans them, it's basically the same exact concept. Next, here comes Special Agent Will Graham I condemn CrAsh(Jake) to the role of Agent Graham. There may be sake varying characteristics between the two.. for example, Jake isn't as batshit cray as Will, but you know, it's close enough. Hannibal makes Will sexually frustrated in the same way that Cam makes Jake sexually frustrated. And as you scroll down, you'll see Cheesemybiscuit(Delia) as Abigail, which supports this role more. Next we will establish who is Abigail Hobbs Rightfully so, I condemn Cheesemybiscuit(Delia) as the wonderful Abigail Hobbs, the irrelevant relevant recurring character of the show. Her dad is a cannibal so you know were this is going sweetheart. Also her and Will are obv banging it, I know gross right, he has at least 2 decades on her, give or take. Little to Will's knowledge however, Abigail is clearly getting messy with Hannibal as well. Yeah..so. Next up is Abigail's dad, Garrett Jacob Hobbs the "Minnesota Shrike" As Garret Jacob Hobbs ''I condemn DallasCubs (Desmond) to the role. I'm gonna be quite blunt here, Desmond scares me shitless, must be the thug life. He strikes me as the individual to slit his wife & daughters throats when the FBI are in the premises. And now I present you with Criminal Scene Investigator Beverly Katz As ''Beverly Katz I condemn Violetxbaudelaire(Annie). Okay for starters I had to do some real hard investigation to find out Katz's name, as a matter of fact, my screencaps of her are saved under "asian" but is Annie asian? I don't quite know.. irrelevant, moving on.. I noticed that Katz is very likable do to her wit and whatnot. Like for example, the first episode, when Will is having one of his batshit crazy moments, Katz's not givin' a shit in the world and goes ahead and gets them fibers to test. Next is the cunt tabloid Fredricka "Freddie" Lounds As Freddie Lounds I condemn, myself. I have something I just love about tabloids in these kind of shows, the sort of tabloids everyone and their mother hates, excluding myself of course. We've seen a scene where Freddie is publishing an article via her computer while she's wet & nude, maybe she just got out of the shower? I do that all the time, well I don't publish articles but it is really relaxing, all the time I tell you. Freddie is also an easily hatable character to one degree or another, such as myself. And not to mention I don't know how to keep my mount shut, such as a tabloid. Next I present to you, God I hate this guy.. Special Agent Jack Crawford As Jack Crawford I condemn SetRobOff(Rob) I don't hate Rob I hate Jack, but Rob really reminds me of Jack & vice versa. From the exterior Jack seems very harsh or callous, but thats just his attitude and way of going things, but once we get to the scenes about Miriam(his trainee) and Bella(his wife) we see how he's a genuine sincere guy. Reminds me a lot of Rob because from exterior he can seem harsh due to his bluntness, but still is a genuinely nice person. Now let's establish Jack's trainee, Miriam Lass Don't blame me, blame the lack of pictures of Miriam, okay.. Anyway, I condemn Rage&Love(Jo) as Miriam Lass. Miriam is the dare-devil trainee of Jack(Rob). She's sorta a rebel, if you know what I mean, skipping classes to chillax with Jack, and do some figurin', however all that figurin' got her in the hands of a cannibal. You see how Hannibal is wearing those socks while he comin' up on her, year he has to be pretty darn sneaky because she's scoutin' all the time. I actually don't know if any of this true because that episode is blank to me, but I'm pretty sure.. accurate? Now here we have Bella Crawford, the ill wife of Jack Crawford As Bella Crawford, the ill wife of FBI agent Jack Crawford, I condemn ParcyDriancfan778 (Yazzy). A run down of Bella is she's a strong character, she has cancer, she hides it (or tries to) from Jack for awhile because she knows he sees the world at it's worst, and doesn't want to see her at her worst. She is a strong character and more than that, she's one of the few (two) people that can bring the better out of Jack, the other being Miriam, his trainee. Next up in Dr. Psychiatrist Alana Bloom As Dr. Alana Bloom I condemn Danixcaliforna(Dani)Dr. Bloom is well for starters she's Will's honey-boo, except he can't be with her because he's an unstable mf(her words not mine). She's the pants in the relationship so she's tells it up to the guys (or anyone I guess, whatever) unless it comes down to hurting Will's feelings because she's such a sweetheart, isn't that perfect? Anyway not completely alike but they say what they think even if Alana has hesitated before, they are both strong and well..whatever else.. Now let me present to you Bedelia Du Maurier, damn it what a mouth-ful As Bedelia Du Maurier I condemn HeartAche(Ash). Basically about her, she is Hannibal's psychiatrist, well Hannibal is her only patient. She was once strangled & nearly killed by a patient, the patient died, she blames herself for her attack, but not for the patients death. She refereed Hannibal to a different doctor to another doctor, but he refused, and everything she says is pretty inciteful, her attitude kinda actually reminds me of Hannibal's. Hannibal = Cam Hannibal attitude sorta like Bedelia Du Maurier, Bedelia Du Maurier = Ash. Cam & Ash love Campbell Saunders, match made in heaven. Next is Tobias Budge, the unstable cello teacher As Tobias Budge I condemn Lincoln Burrows(Lincoln). Budge is a cello player, he also teaches children to play, isn't he the sweetest? He killed a few guys, police officers and some other guy, also tried to kill Will and Hannibal, he's a pretty tough guy. From his first appearance, Budge was a strange fella in our eyes, we got this uneasy feeling from him because he was sort of strange, granted his second episode we see he's a killer. Next up is Marissa Schurr, As Marissa Schurr I condemn Meg27(Meg). Marissa only appears in episode 3 of the first season, she is a good friend of Abigail, even though her mother is strict and doesn't want her talking to the news or even Abigail, her friend. A lot of town and their peers are on the News since the news of Abigail's dad & suspicisions of Abigail hit, and Marissa sticks by her friend for the short time that they are reunited before she was subsequently killed by the "copycat killer". Meg strikes me as very loyal and supporting just as Marissa was. -under construction- Category:Blog posts